The Hilarious Adventures of Mara and Mel
by Sorceress Morgan le Fay
Summary: When I write a story about me and my friend landing in the Avatar world like so many people write about, what'll happen? Zuko gets stalked by two crazy fangirls that's for sure!
1. We're lost!

"Owww, Mara! PUFF YOU!"

"Don't yell at me! ...and what the heck is "puff you" supposed to mean?"

"...Instead of something mean and nasty I say Puff You."

"And where did it come from!"

"Ichthus."

"Ah. Now shut up so I can figure out where we are!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

Mara glared at me and turned to inspect the map. I just plopped on the dusty ground and inspected my nails.

"We're in trouble."

"And why is that?"

"Nothing on the land matches the map."

I jumped up from my seat on the ground and snatched the map from her hands. Snapping my head from looking at the map to the land around us, I screamed in frustration.

"What did you DO?"

"All I did was bring the Avatar DVD-"

"That's it! THAT'S IT! IT'S THE DVD'S FAULT!"

"Calm down.. how do we know it's the DVD's fault Mel?"

"It's always happens that way in fanfics! ALWAYS!"

"...You spend WAY too much time on the computer."

I smirked. "Thank you!" and sauntered off.

"What do you mean the nearest town is 4 hours off on foot Cabbage Man!" Mara screamed, shaking him.

By now we had been walking for an hour and were getting cranky. (Hey, we're suburb kids! Don't blame us!) I stared moodily at the ground, arms crossed over my chest, muttering non-understandable words.

"W-well I heard the Avatar was there Miss... Ba Sing Sae, he's helping the refugees out."

I looked up and stared at him, then turned to Mara and started jumping up and down. "ZUKO'S IN BA SING SAE!"

Mara squealed, completely forgetting about the Cabbage man. She opened her mouth, but I beat her to the chase.

"Dibs on the hot angsty disowned fugitive scarred prince of the fire nation! OH! BURN MARA!"

She scowled. "How bout, first one to see him gets him?"

"How bout we'll fight over him either way we go so we should just give it up now and cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. New clothes?

Mara and I entered the city of Omashu, she stared straight ahead while I stared at people, trying to creep them out.

"Mel, quit." she muttered out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh but why? I enjoy creeping people out!"

"These are firebenders-"

"FIREBENDERS?" I screamed loudly, causing everyone in the street to stop and turn to stare at the voice, also known as, me. "I LOVE Firebenders!"

"Crap, crap, crap..." Mara continued chanting crap as I ran up to someone who looked like a noble.

"Are you a firebender, sir? I just think they're so awesome. Am I scaring you? Sorry if I am, but it's just that I've never met someone that's a firebender-" Mara snatched my arm and covered my mouth.

"Sorry sir. She's a bit..." looking around, she whispered "touched in the head."

The man stared at me funnily, then backed away slowly. When he reached what he thought seemed like a safe distance from me, he turned and ran.

"Nice Mel! NICE!" smacking my head, she started walking towards a clothes merchant. "Just freak people out! That's what we need! Millions of Fire Nation guards hunting us down! Now c'mon. We have to find some clothes so we'll fit in around here until we can reach Ba Sing Sae."

I was silent for a moment then asked, "Well if we're going to an Earth Kingdom city, why are we buying clothes in a Fire Nation inhabited city?"

She stopped short and I slammed into her. "You're right... but we can't just go parading around in shorts and t-shirts, now can we?"

I looked down at my now filthy Chris Tomlin t-shirt, looked back up at her and wobbled my lip. "B-but, I love my t-shirt!"

She sighed. "Sometimes I really DO think you're a mental case... my gosh." Leaning down she grasped my hand and pulled me up. "Come on. We'll go to the Earth refugees in the other part of town. Maybe they have clothes to spare."


	3. I CALLED DIBS!

"These clothes itch, I'm tired and hungry, I'm missing play rehearsal. Mara! Are you listening to me complain? It's no fun to complain to someone who's not listening-"

"Shut up!" Mara hissed as we walked through the gates of Ba Sing Sae. "Now look refugee-y."

"Is that a word?" I asked, confused.

"No. I made it up." I just stopped walking and lifted an eyebrow, staring at her. "What, I can't make up words like you do?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope!"

"I'm glad at least one of us is sane..." she mumbled and continued walking. I stood there for a moment, then ran after her, screaming.

"Hey! I am too sane!"

Right as I walked through the gates they slammed shut and I squeaked. A guard walked up and started talking.

"Sorry miss, gate curfew. You're lucky you made it in or you would've had to wait all night until we open it back up in the morning!"

I stared at him, then blinked and ran after Mara. Clutching her arm I looked around.

"Mara, these people look like they're from the really creepy side of (city named removed cause I don't want stalkers following me!)"

"Mel.. chill. Just don't make eye contact. Or try to freak them out like you did in Omashu... Mel?" She stopped and looked around. I had disappeared. Suddenly she heard a tell tale squeal and a crashing sound. Running towards the noise, she stopped and stared.

I was laying on top of someone in a dirty green uniform like we were wearing.

"Ugh..." the figure moaned then lifted it's head.

"I CALLED DIBS ON HIM!" I screamed before his face lifted up.

"PRINCE ZUKO! AHH!" Mara screamed and jumped on top of him as well.

"Uncle...! HELP!"

"Looks like you have some ladies on top of you Prince Zuko. What have I told you about hanging around the bars-" Ex- General Iroh announced, amused.

"Uncle! The tall one with wild brown hair and things over her eyes just jumped on me from a random corner, then the blonde followed!" he protested, blushing faintly.

"I do have a name!" I yelped, scowling, and still sitting on his lower back. "It's Melanie. Or Mel since Melanie is a horrific Latin name..."

"And I'm Mara!" Mara squealed from her seat on her shoulders. "And you don't know it, but we're married."

"Hey! I'm the one married to him! Remember? You married the clone!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did no-"

"Ladies! My nephew is not currently married at the moment. There must be some misunderstanding."

"Oh, yeah. There's a HUGE misunderstanding." I said, glaring, as Mara and I both stood up. "C'mon! You wanna go? You wanna go? BRING IT!"

"IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!"

And the cat fight began as the exiled prince and his uncle slipped away in to the falling night.


	4. Three Colored Dots

"Gee, nice Mel." Mara huffed as we walked through the empty streets.

"HEY! You're the one who said you were married to Zuko the Original when you KNEW it was me who was-"

"Just.. shut..up."

I pouted and followed her to the shelter, before I noticed something.

"Hey Mara-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yeah, but isn't the Appa?"

"Are you insane? You know Appa's missing- APPA!" Mara snapped, turning around, before squealing in delight when she saw the fluffy beast.

Running to hug it, I mumbled incoherent words into his fur.

"'Scuse me ma'am. But 'e ain't for sale." an old man with missing teeth said.

I screamed and clung to Appa. "Everything is for sale! Name your price."

"Well.. that strange device around your hips is rather interesting..."

"This?" I picked up the end of my new belt that had dangly rhinestone chains on it. "But it's not for sale-"

"Everything is for sale." he announced, mocking my voice.

I huffed and undid the clasp, handing it out to him. He grabbed it and looked more closely.

"Hmm, looks like diamonds! You must be a Lady or Princess. No one can afford these any more. My Ladyship, the beast is yours." He handed me the reigns, bowing, then disappeared into his hut.

"Well, I got a flying bison for a cheap five dollar belt.."

"And that's just dandy! C'mon Mel, we have to find Aang. He'll want Appa back. Remember how upset he was in the Avatar TV movie-"

"Mara, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Shut up."

She scowled, but went silent and walked away. I could tell she was brooding over whether to scream or do something evil/random. I jumped on Appa's back and yelled.

"YIP YIP!" He took off running and jumped into the air.

"HEY! WHY DON'T I GET A RIDE!"

"Cause you're a boobah. Nananana boo boo." I said, sticking my tongue out.

She stuck her tongue out again, but kept walking, while I kept Appa flying at a slow pace so as not to wear him out.

"Mel? Do you see those yellow and blue dots?"

I squinted, even though I was wearing my new glasses. "Yeah. Why?"

"Go see if it's Aang, Katara and Sokka."

"Got ya. Be right back."

She nodded and I swooped down on the three colored dots.


	5. Shoe Throwing

Flying towards the colored dots, I landed in front of them, causing Toph to move into attack postistion, Katara and Aang as well, and Sokka look on dumbfounded.

"HI!" I screamed, waving like a retard.

"Uh, hi." Katara said, waving back slightly.

"Who's there? Who is it? She's sounds crazy..." Toph asked sharply, looking in the direction of my voice.

"APPA!" Aang jumped on top of his head and hugged him. Appa made that funny noise he always makes.

"I'm Melanie. Or Mel since Melanie is a horrible Latin name-"

Sokka blinked. "Okaaaaaay..."

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH RETARD!"

Everyone stared at me, including Toph, who technically, couldn't stare.

I took several deep breaths, my eyes closed. "Now. As I said. My name is Melanie, or Mel, and I just bought Appa because I thought Aang would want him back. I'm here with a friend, Mara, and since we totally love your show we want to travel with you which I know is totally MarySue but I really want to travel and-"

At this point Mara came, gasping for breath, through the alley, stopping at Appa's side. When she got her breath back she yelled.

"MEL DO NOT FREAK THEM OUT FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I SWEAR! I MADE SURE YOU HAVEN'T HAD ANY SUGAR TODAY AND YOU'RE LIKE _THIS_?"

"SHUT UP MARA!"

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph just moved their heads back and forth as we bickered, like it was a tennis match or something. Suddenly, a shoe hit my head and I blinked.

"That hurt." I announced, turning around and staring at where it had come from.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Another light turned on. "WE CAN SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU BUDDY!" a woman screeched from across the street.

Suddenly, every light in Ba Sing Sae was turning on and yelling inshured.

"Let's hide, NOW." Sokka said. The odd group of two insane fangirls, a blind earthbender, a woman master waterbender, the Avatar and a Water Tribe boy then moved out into the night.


	6. Attention, Author's Note

Hey Everyone.

Sadly, this is not an update, but a note to you all.

I haven't updated for a while because real life has gotten in the way. I was on crew for Suessical three weekends in a row, I'm in tech week for Lilly's Purple Plastic Purse, I've been on Spring Break, and Easter was yesterday. I'm also two months away from finishing middle school, so things are really piling on. I alos have a horrible case of Writer's Block. When I get a chance, and come up with something, I'll update and take this note down. Until then,

Best of luck for all of you,

Morgan


End file.
